


Yes, Mr Solo

by Yen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: Rey's heart sank. She was still four bus stops away from her office. At this rate, there was no way that she could make it into work on time. She cursed herself for sleeping through all three of her alarms after staying up too late last night binge watching Netflix.Fuck! Being late meant being docked pay again. Or...A spanking.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is marked "Choose Not To Warn". The tags are not intended to be an exhaustive list of potentially upsetting content.

Rey Skye glanced anxiously at the time displayed on her phone lockscreen. 

_ 8:55 AM, _ the stark white numbers read. 

Rey's heart sank. She was still four bus stops away from her office. At this rate, there was no way that she could make it into work on time. She cursed herself for sleeping through all three of her alarms after staying up too late last night binge watching Netflix. 

_ Fuck!  _ Being late meant being docked pay again. Or - 

_ A spanking.  _

Like all other companies, the law firm that Rey worked at had a standard employee policy. Workplace infractions could be punished by pay docking - or corporal punishment. In the past, Rey had alway gritted her teeth and picked the pay cut.  _ Everyone _ always picked the pay cut. The boss of the law firm where she worked, Ben Solo, was a notorious hardass, demanding and coldly authoritative. None of his employees were eager to discover just how hard he could swing the strap.

But money was so tight this month. Her annual insurance payment was due by the end of the week. And the utility bills.  _ And _ the rent. Rey's forehead wrinkled in a frown as the familiar  _ oh-God-I'm-so-broke _ panic began to set it. 

With an effort, Rey pushed her worries out of her mind. No, there was still a small sliver of hope. Maybe Mr Solo would be out today and wouldn't notice her sneaking in late. Rey wracked her memory, trying to recall whether she had seen a morning appointment on his calendar. Blast - she just couldn't remember. 

Rey glanced down at her phone, checking the time display again. With dismay, she watched as the numbers ticked over from  _ 8:59 _ to  _ 9:00 AM.  _

Now she was officially late for work. 

Well, if it really came down to that, she could always opt for the spanking. 

A hot pink flush bloomed high across Rey's cheeks. She coughed and shifted from foot to foot, and in her distraction, she almost toppled onto the lady in front of her when the bus jerked to a stop at the next traffic light. The lady she had bumped into shot her a dirty look. Blushing, Rey quickly mumbled a hasty apology under her breath, then tightened her grip on the pole to stabilise herself. 

When the bus finally reached her stop, Rey got off as fast as she could, her heels clacking loudly on the pavement as she ran towards her office building. She rushed through the half-open glass doors, pushing her way between two other office workers with a breathless, "Sorry, excuse me!" 

The ride up in the lift was an agony of waiting. At almost twenty minutes past nine, a flustered, sheepish Rey finally made her way into the office. The snooty receptionist gave her a judgmental look, but Rey was in too much of a hurry to roll her eyes at her. 

She turned on her heel, quickly striding in the direction of her department. The heels of her court shoes clacked loudly against the polished marble tiles as she made her way to her desk. It felt as if all eyes in the room were on her as she finally,  _ finally _ sat down in her cubicle. 

She sneaked a glance over at Mr Solo's office down the hall. Through the frosted glass panes, she could see that the lights in the office were turned off. It was unoccupied. Was Mr Solo late as well - even later than Rey herself had been?

Panic slowly drained out of her, replaced by a sweet wash of relief. Rey couldn't believe her good fortune. She heaved a sigh of relief at her narrow escape as she hurriedly stowed her bag under her table and booted up her PC.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I overslept this morning. Thank God he didn't catch me!" Rey said in an undertone to her fellow paralegal, Finn, who occupied the cubicle next to hers. Finn looked up from the pleadings that he had been busy drafting as Rey continued, "Just my luck, looks like the boss is late today as well." 

"No, he already came in just now - " Finn's eyes widened as he abruptly cut himself off. He ducked his head, fixing his gaze back upon his computer monitor. 

An imperious voice rang out from behind Rey.  _ “Good morning,  _ Ms Skye.”

Rey almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled her head around, spinning about so fast that she almost fell off her swivel chair. 

_ Oh, God.  _ Mr Solo was looming right behind her. How had he sneaked up on her so quietly?! Rey's stomach did a funny little flip-flop as she stared, wide-eyed, up at the imposing figure of her boss. He was carrying a mug of coffee in his hand and looking down at her, his brows knitted in a stern expression that had Rey quivering with anxiety. 

"You're late," Mr Solo said. It was a simple statement of fact, but it sent a cold thrill of icy panic down Rey's spine. Her mind raced. Could she try to come up with some excuse…? But no, there was no way that he would believe that she had arrived on time and just been freshening up in the toilet. Not after he had caught her red-handed right in the middle of her confession to Finn.  _ Damn  _ her big mouth.

Mr Solo narrowed his dark eyes at her. Rey's heart rate spiked. Cold sweat beaded in the centre of her palms. 

"See me in my office in five minutes," Mr Solo said. 

Rey gulped. "... Yes, Mr Solo."

She watched helplessly as he walked back to his office, flicking the lights on and then shutting the door behind him with a soft  _ click.  _ She could just make out his silhouette moving behind the frosted glass pane as he sat down at his desk. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck!  _

Rey turned to Finn, wringing her hands in dismay. Finn shrugged helplessly, giving her a sympathetic look. 

If this had happened just a week earlier, Rey would have just gritted her teeth and taken the pay cut. But with so many bills and payments coming due this week, could she really afford that much money out of her paycheque? 

With Rey's dismay clear on her face, Finn could tell what she was thinking. “Hey, let me know if you need a loan, all right?” 

Immediately, Rey shook her head. “No, it’s fine,” she lied. Finn was just as broke as she was, and she recalled that he had been docked pay last week as well. She couldn’t impose on him like that, not when they were all struggling. 

“You gotta go, Rey,” Finn said, glancing at the clock on the far wall. “Don’t want to piss him off any further.” Mr Solo’s temper was legendary. 

Rey cringed. She pushed back her chair and got up on slightly shaky legs. Each step she took towards her boss’ office felt like she was walking towards her doom.

She hesitated before the closed door, glancing over in Finn’s direction. Finn gave her an encouraging nod. 

Rey knocked on the door, one quick, light rap of her knuckles against the hard wood.

“Come in,” said the coldly authoritative voice of Mr Solo. 

Rey pushed the door open. Mr Solo looked up at her from behind his desk. The fringe of his dark, curly hair was falling into his eyes, and he pushed it back carelessly with the back of his hand. The office gossip had it that Mr Solo's hair was his one indulgence - he let it grow long enough that it was just on the verge of untidiness. In every other aspect, from his sharply cut, immaculately pressed black suit down to his expensive, polished black leather shoes, Mr Solo was every inch the formally dressed lawyer. 

“You were twenty-three minutes late this morning,” Mr Solo said without preamble as Rey reluctantly made her way towards his desk until she was standing in front of him. Rey looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “As stated clearly in the employee handbook, that means two hundred dollars will be deducted from your next paycheque -”

“No,” Rey interrupted. 

_ Two hundred dollars.  _ The thought of it made Rey quail internally. Visions of late bills piled high, the gas and electricity and water being cut off, eating instant noodles for dinner for the next two weeks straight.

Mr Solo’s eyebrows were beginning to draw together in a thunderous frown at being interrupted. Before she could lose her nerve, Rey blurted out in a rush, “I’ll - I’ll take the corporal punishment.” 

Mr Solo blinked. But if he was surprised by what she had said, he barely showed it. Other than that slow blink, there was no other visible outward reaction, no change in his expression. 

“If you’re sure,” Mr Solo said finally, after a pause. 

Rey’s mouth was dry. She swallowed, then nodded jerkily. She still didn't trust herself to speak yet. If she opened her mouth, she might not be able to restrain herself for begging for his mercy in the most humiliating way. Rey could already picture it in her head. If she changed her mind now and begged not to be spanked, Mr Solo would glare at her and make a biting remark about her wasting his time, and then dock her pay  _ anyway. _ She would have humiliated herself by asking for a spanking for no reason, and then she would become the laughingstock of the office. 

And it was too late to back out now. Mr Solo was already getting up from his seat. He was much taller than her, and Rey shrank back as she approached. It took all her willpower to remain in position as he brushed past her, walking towards the far end of the room.

“Bend over the desk,” Mr Solo said. His voice was cool and disinterested, as if he was reading off a legal brief instead of saying the words that Rey had dreamed of for so very long. Rey would never admit it out loud, but she might have had a few - okay, more than a few - late-night fantasies about her handsome, intimidating boss telling her to bend over his desk in that deep honeyed purr of a voice. Though, in those fantasies, he was telling her to bend over under entirely different, much more enjoyable circumstances. 

Trembling minutely, Rey bit her lip as she bent over Mr Solo's solid mahogany desk. She stared down at the rich woodgrain patterning the surface of it, painfully aware of just how exposed and vulnerable her bottom was as her her skirt stretched and tightened over the curve of her ass. Her heart was pounding so fast that her chest actually hurt. 

"Not like that," Mr Solo said. "Pull up your skirt."

Rey wanted to die of embarrassment. Gritting her teeth, she gripped the hem of her tight A-line skirt and jerked it up in one swift motion, exposing her thin white lace panties. Thank God she hadn't picked out a thong earlier this morning - not that the flimsy scrap of lace she was wearing was going to offer much protection to her bottom anyway. She shivered, and not solely because of the sudden cold air against her ass. 

Rey left her skirt bunched up around her hips, then bent back over the desk again, pressing her breasts against its unforgivingly hard wooden surface. Her chest heaved as she sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

She could hear the sounds of Mr Solo moving around the room. Rey lifted her head to sneak a glance at what he was doing, and she saw that he had removed his black blazer and was now dressed only in the long-sleeved, collared white shirt that he wore beneath his suit. 

Rey gulped. God, he was  _ huge.  _ Mr Solo was a tall man, but she had never really appreciated just how  _ big _ , how broad-chested and well-muscled he was. It wasn’t obvious beneath the formal suit that he usually wore. Her stomach did a funny little flip-flop as Mr Solo hung his blazer up on the hook, then casually unbuttoned his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. All the better to spank her with, Rey supposed. 

Rey tensed up as he approached her again. It occurred to her that she had no idea of how, exactly, the corporal punishment was supposed to be carried out. She had blithely skipped over that section of the employee handbook, convinced that she would never be in a position to worry about  _ that.  _ Damn, she should have at least asked her colleagues about it before making such an impulsive decision - one that she was already beginning to regret. Was Mr Solo going to use his belt on her? Or his own hand? The thought of his large, warm hand coming down hard upon her ass sent a throb of warmth through Rey's groin. 

But Mr Solo simply reached for a wooden ruler sitting in a cup at the other end of his desk. Rey's eyes widened. The ruler was a foot long and several inches wide, and her mouth went dry as Mr Solo smacked it experimentally against his own palm. The loud sound of wood cracking down against flesh made her jump, and a fresh flush of heat bloomed across her cheeks as she watched the muscles in Mr Solo's biceps and forearms flex and bunch in the most distractingly attractive manner. How could she still be focusing on his body at a time like this? 

"Legs further apart, and hold on to the other end of the desk," Mr Solo directed. "You're getting ten. No need to count them." 

_ Oh God. This was really happening. _

Rey did as she was told, tightening her fingers so tightly against the far edge of the desk that her knuckles went white. She shuffled her legs so that they were shoulder width apart. The edge of the desk pressed against her just below her hips, the flat surface of it pressing against the mound of her pussy.

Rey could barely breathe as Mr Solo tapped the ruler against her ass. One, two light little pats that made her quiver with anticipation, waiting for the first strike. The tapping of the ruler was making Rey hyper-aware of her backside, with the consequence that her bottom felt horribly oversensitive and exposed. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable as she did in this moment, bent over Mr Solo's desk and squirming with a mix of humiliation, dread and arousal as she waited for her boss to spank her. As much as she knew that it was going to hurt, she almost wished that Mr Solo would just get on with it. 

The first smack caught her by surprise. Mr Solo drew back the ruler and brought it down hard against her ass. The loud, sharp slap of wood against soft skin rang out through the office, and it was the sound of it that made her flinch, more from the humiliation than the pain. The blow stung, but it hadn't been excruciatingly painful. Heat radiated out from the area where the ruler had landed right across the centre of her ass cheeks. Rey gasped, and her fingers tightened convulsively around the far edge of the desk. 

The second blow followed so quickly that she barely even had time to catch her breath. She was spanked low on her bottom this time just above her thighs, hard enough that it momentarily took her breath away. 

"Ooh!" 

Rey squirmed. The heat from the first strike was blurring into the next, and her entire bottom was starting to feel uncomfortably warm and stingy. At the moment, the pain still hadn't become unbearable yet, but she wasn't sure how much longer that would last. 

_ Smack! _ The ruler landed mostly on her left ass cheek this time, followed swiftly by a sharp  _ smack _ to her right ass cheek. Her bottom bounced under the two successive impacts, the blows hard enough that she was practically lifted up on her toes. The pain was sharp enough that Rey was momentarily rendered breathless. 

Unable to stop herself, Rey straightened up in one convulsive motion, her hands flying back to protect her sore bottom.

"Get back into position," Mr Solo said. 

Her eyes brimming with tears, Rey reluctantly bent back over the desk. Her ass was beginning to feel scorched, a sting that throbbed in time with her rabbiting heartbeat. She was in real pain now and it was barely halfway through the spanking. Mr Solo was absolutely relentless. Rey longed to rub her throbbing bottom, but she knew that doing so would just invite further punishment. She whimpered at that thought. 

When the next swat landed, Rey couldn't hold back a yelp. The blow landed across a hot stripe left behind from one of the earlier swats, and the sharpness of it made her jaw drop. She bucked her hips forward against the desk, and the pressure and friction of its surface against her pussy, barely protected by the thin scrap of lace panties, sent a jolt up her spine. Her toes curled. The throbbing heat had somehow spread from her ass to the area between her legs. Her cunt pulsed in rhythm with the aching pain in her ass. __

_ Oh, God.  _ All the blood rushing to her ass and nether regions was bringing about a very unwelcome side effect. She was starting to get wet. Horrified, Rey tried to squeeze her thighs together to hide the growing dampness of her panties. 

"Legs apart," Mr Solo said. 

The tip of the ruler prodded at the soft, sensitive insides of her thighs, forcing them open. Rey whimpered. She forced her legs apart again in response to the prodding of the ruler, her face flushed bright red with humiliation. But the heat in her cheeks was nothing compared to the heat in her ass. All she could do was pray that this would be over soon, even as some deeply perverted part of her wanted nothing more than to arch her back to show off her ass, lifting her hips back up to meet each downward swing of the ruler. 

With a herculean effort, Rey managed to stay in position for the next few swats, legs apart and hips lifted so that her pussy was no longer rubbing maddeningly against the desk. She gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw hurt from the effort of clenching it tight, but she still couldn't contain her  _ "oohs" _ and  _ "ahhs" _ as the ruler came down on her tender bottom again and again. Neither could she stop herself from wriggling and stamping her feet in a futile effort to escape the stinging pain in her ass. Each swat was a burst of pain and heat across her bottom, building up to an intense, aching pleasure that had her toes curled and her body trembling on the brink of orgasm.

She squeezed her tear-filled eyes shut as the ruler came down on her quivering bottom for one final hard swat. 

_ "Oh!" _ The gasp of air that escaped from her trembling lips was so high-pitched and drawn-out that it was close to a moan. Embarrassment coiled in the pit of her stomach. Surely - surely Mr Solo could tell that that hadn't been a gasp of pain, but one of arousal. Surely a worldly man like Mr Solo would be able to sense just how achingly wet she was as her flushed, exposed bottom quivered under this gaze, bearing the marks from his expertly executed spanking. Rey hardly dared to breathe. Oh God, if he said anything about it to her - 

But nothing happened. 

It was all over. 

"You can get up," Mr Solo said gruffly. 

Rey panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Her legs were shaking so hard that had she not been supported by the desk, she would have collapsed onto the ground. Her bottom throbbed with a fiery, burning heat that did absolutely nothing at all to distract from the relentlessly needy throb of her pussy. Rey longed to reach behind herself, grab her bottom and rub away the pain, but a last small, remaining shred of pride restrained her from doing so. 

Hastily, Rey straightened up from the desk and turned around. She couldn't look Mr Solo in the eye. She didn't think that she would be able to look him in the eye ever again. 

She watched Mr Solo dazedly through tear-filled eyes as he put the ruler away. When she scrubbed the back of her hand over her face, it came away damp with sweat and tears. Hurriedly, she tugged her skirt back down into position, blushing so furiously that she was sure her face was glowing as red as her bottom.

"There, there," Mr Solo said, somewhat awkwardly, now that Rey was fully clothed and they were both facing each other again. He reached out a hand to her, and - was he  _ patting her on the back?  _ Rey almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but she was in too much pain, embarrassment and desperate arousal to manage it. 

“If you need to take a moment to compose yourself, you can stay in my office,” Mr Solo offered.

Rey blinked. He didn’t sound as stern as he usually did. Instead, his voice was soft and gentle, She wouldn’t have thought that the coldly authoritative Mr Solo would be so  _ \- nice,  _ after all of that. Well, it wasn’t really as if he had a choice in the matter either.

“No,” Rey said shakily. “No - I’ll, I, I want to get back to work.” 

Truth be told, all she wanted to do was to rush out of here before she humiliated herself in front of Mr Solo any further. She just wanted to find a private corner where she could lick her wounds (and, to her chagrin, perhaps squeeze in a quick, shamefaced wank). Her eyes darted towards the closed door of the office.

“All right,” Mr Solo said. He swallowed. “Just - just remember to come in on time in the future.”

“Yes, Mr Solo,” Rey mumbled. Under her skirt, she squeezed her thighs together, but the needy throb of her pussy didn’t let up.

“Then you may go.”

Rey rushed out of the room as quickly as her shaky legs could carry her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly uncomfortable to even walk. The edges of Rey's panties were beginning to cut into her sore, swelling bottom, and the fabric of her tight skirt chafed against her heated, tender skin. With each step she took, there was a brief spark of pain radiating upwards from the tops of her thighs to the bottom of her ass as the marks from where the ruler had landed low were irritated with each small movement. 

Rey winced, then flinched as she noticed that heads were beginning to turn in her direction as she walked stiffly out of Mr Solo's office. Across the room, Finn's eyes widened in horror when he saw the state that she was in. 

Rey's face heated up. She could just imagine how she must look right now - her face flushed and blotchy, her makeup smudged, her eyes brimming with tears. Had they overheard her being spanked as well? It was highly possible. The walls of Mr Solo's office were rather thin, and even Rey herself could sometimes hear the sounds of some unlucky paralegal or junior associate getting a shelling from their boss, even when the door to his office was closed. Her shoulders slumped. Despite what she had just told Mr Solo, she couldn't go back to her desk and pretend that nothing had happened. 

Finn got up from his seat, his eyes wide with horrified concern. "Rey -" he began. 

Ignoring him, Rey she spun on her heels and made a beeline for the toilet, quickening her steps as she approached that unexpected sanctuary.

Thank God none of the stalls were occupied right now. Rey went into the stall at the far end, locked the door behind her with a small  _ snick, _ and then shut the lid of the toilet. 

She took several deep breaths to compose herself first, then, blushing furiously, she pulled up her skirt and sat down heavily on the white porcelain lid. Rey winced at the throb of ache that shot through her as pressure was applied to her sore bottom. But despite the sting and the humiliation, she was still so desperately horny right now that even the pain couldn't distract her from what she truly wanted. 

Rey scrunched her skirt until the hem of it was halfway up her thighs, then reached between her spread legs and frantically pushed her panties to the side, too eager to get herself off to even bother taking them down completely. Her thin lace panties were already soaked through from how wet she had gotten during the spanking. 

Oh, God. She couldn't believe that was actually going to get herself off at work. It was such a deeply naughty,  _ slutty _ thing to do that the thought of it sent a fresh flush of embarrassment to her cheeks. She was going to be in so much trouble if anyone caught her. Never mind a spanking, she’d probably be fired on the spot. 

Rey pushed that thought out of her mind. No one was here. She’d better make this quick - not that she was going to be able to last for long, anyway.

Rey bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she started to rub her pussy with practised strokes, rubbing the heated, moistened nub of her clit with the pad of her index finger. She replayed the memory of the punishment again in her mind, and her face flushed crimson from the recollection of Mr Solo’s words, the orders given to her in that silky, sexy deep voice of his -

_ “Bend over the desk.” _

_ “Pull up your skirt.” _

_ “Spread your legs apart.” _

Rey whimpered. Her cheeks flushed darker as humiliation and pleasured arousal warred within her, the conflicting emotions building and feeding upon each other until she felt like she was about to burst. 

She was so close to coming now. Rey's breathing became uneven, her exhales short and staccato as the pleasure built within her. Her pussy clenched in tandem with the warm throb of her bottom. The areas marked by the ruler felt hot and sore, but the worst of the pain had already faded to a not unpleasant tingle, intensifying the warm, pleasant sensations pulsing within her as she continued to stroke her clit.

Biting her lip, Rey slipped the tip of her index finger within her folds, then pushed it deeper into her warm, wet pussy. First her index finger, then her middle finger, while she simultaneously continued to stroke and rub her clit with her other hand in tandem with the thrusting of her fingers into herself. Little jolts of pleasure shot up her spine, sparking pulses of ecstasy that made her toes curl. 

Rey's eyelashes fluttered shut and her breathing quickened as her orgasm approached. She pressed harder on her clit now, increasing the pressure and franticness of her strokes as she continued to rub and finger herself. On the verge of orgasm, Rey called upon the memory of the spanking again.

_ The sudden, sharp sting that had shot through her as the ruler snapped down across her ass.  _

_ The build up of pain and pleasure until she was so dazed that she couldn't tell which was which.  _

_ The way that Mr Solo's breathing had become harsher as he brought the ruler just like a - just like a man in the throes of passion -  _

“Oh!” 

Rey let out a breathless, shaky gasp of ecstasy as she came so hard that she practically saw stars. Her thighs quivered as a pulse of slick wetted her fingers, her clit quivering and her inner walls convulsing around her fingers. 

She sat there for a few moments, panting to catch her breath, before the cold sheen of clarity descended upon her lust-fogged mind. Had she  _ really _ just masturbated to the memory of her unattainable, handsome boss spanking her ass? Mortified, Rey quickly wiped herself clean and then stood up, arranging her panties back into position and pulling her skirt back down. 

When she exited the stall, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror above the sinks. Her face was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat, her eyes reddened, her lip bitten till it was swollen and shiny. She looked completely debauched.

Rey knew that she couldn't go back into the office looking like this. She turned on the tap and ran her hands under the spout of cool water, then cupped her palms together to collect water to splash on her face. Thank God she had decided to skip the mascara today.

The splash of cool water on her face cleared her mind a little more. But when Rey looked back up at her reflection again, her eyes were reddened, and the concealer that she normally applied to hide her dark eye circles had been smudged away to nothingness. 

_ Damn. _ She would need to touch up her makeup again later. Rey patted her face dry, ran a hand through her sweat-damp hair and then fixed her ponytail again. While she still didn't exactly look presentable, but this was the best that she could do for now. 

Rey made her way out of the toilet and then slunk back to her seat as quietly as possible, doing her best to ignore the stares. She sidled into her chair, wincing at the pressure against her sore bottom as she sat down. Now that all the pent-up sexual frustration had been taken care of, all her aches and pains seemed to be magnified. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. 

Finn pushed his chair back and stood up, making his way to her cubicle. "Rey!" he exclaimed, looking aghast. "Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really," Rey assured him. She was proud of how steady her voice sounded. 

"I can _ not _ believe that asshole did that to you," Poe said as he walked over to them. Poe was the junior associate who sat in the smaller office near them. He was friendly with the support staff (unlike Mr Solo, whom everyone agreed was extremely intimidating). But although he was normally good-natured, Poe looked outraged. His brows were drawn together in a dark frown, and his eyes were flashing with anger.

Rey held back a sigh. She didn't blame her friends for making a fuss, but honestly, she just wanted to put it all behind her. Just the memory of the punishment was enough to make her blush. 

"Look, it was really nothing," Rey muttered. "I'm fine!" 

"You didn't  _ sound _ fine," Finn protested, only cutting himself off when Poe hastily shushed him with a panicky gesture. 

_ Oh God. _ So they  _ had _ heard her getting punished after all. She hadn’t screamed or made any embarrassingly loud noises like that - or had she? Rey honestly couldn’t remember. Wincing, she looked down at her keyboard, a flush of embarrassment rising to her cheeks. 

"Um, Rey?"

Rey jerked her head up. It was Rose Tico, Mr Solo's personal assistant. Rey’s eyes widened slightly. 

Rey hadn't spoken to Rose much since she had just joined the firm, but Rose seemed to be a cheerful, friendly woman. However, she was the last person in the world that Rey wanted to see right now. 

No, make that the  _ second  _ last person. 

“What else does Solo want?” Finn said aggressively, before Rey could even get a word in. His arm curled around her shoulders protectively. 

“Finn!” Rey protested. 

But to Rey’s surprise, Rose merely set down a steaming mug of tea on her table. The smell of it hit her nostrils a few moments later - the sweet, familiar fragrance of chamomile tea, a soothing drink that was one of Rey’s favourite.

Rey blinked.

“The boss asked me to give that to you,” Rose said. Her eyes were bright with sympathy. 

“Oh, um - thank you?”

Somewhat at a loss for words, Rey lifted the mug of tea to her lips and took a small sip. It had a mellow sweetness and a delicate floral scent that was almost intoxicating, and it had been made at just the right temperature so that the tea wouldn’t scald her tongue. 

Bemused, Rey took another few sips and let the sweet aroma of it wash over her senses. She couldn't believe that Mr Solo had sent this to her, right after he’d spanked her so hard that she could barely sit. Well, to be fair to him, Rey _had_ asked for it. 

Rey swallowed again. She really hadn’t expected this level of - of  _ thoughtfulness _ from her notoriously mean boss.

“I hope you’re feeling all right,” Rose continued. Her gaze darted over to the closed door of Mr Solo’s room, and it was clear that she was a bit apprehensive about pissing off their notoriously difficult boss as well. “Let me know if you need anything else, dear. If you want a Panadol or something? I think I have some in my bag.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Rey said again, for the third time that day. Her bottom still throbbed, but the pain was already starting to fade. She took another sip of tea, then set the mug down. “Look, I just want to get back to work.”

Poe nodded. “We’ll give you some space,” he said kindly, then motioned for everyone else to leave. 

Rose gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before walking back to her desk, and Finn only left her cubicle with a parting look of reluctance over his shoulder. 

When they had all finally cleared out, Rey heaved a small sigh of relief. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate her friends, but sometimes a girl just wanted to be left alone. 

She looked down at her cup again. The surface of the warm brown liquid rippled, then stilled. Her own puzzled reflection looked back up at her.

Mr Solo had been - had been  _ thinking _ of her. Worrying about her. Trying to make her feel better.

The aroma of the chamomile tea suddenly seemed just a little bit sweeter. 


	3. Chapter 3

For all that Rey wanted to put the humiliating memory of the punishment behind her, it was impossible not to think about it. The worst of the pain faded more quickly than Rey had expected, but there was a not-unpleasant tingling warmth in her ass that lingered for hours thereafter. Whenever she shifted in her seat, she was reminded of the punishment and the consequences for being tardy at work.

Rey gritted her teeth, crossed her legs and reminded herself that it really hadn’t been that bad. Sure, she would probably have a few wicked bruises the next day, but when she thought of all the money that she had saved, she knew that she had made the right choice. A few brief minutes of pain and embarrassment had saved her from  _ weeks  _ of eating shitty instant noodles in the office pantry and late nights fretting over how to stretch her meagre paycheque to cover all her bills. 

She really should have picked the spankings before this. In the past, Rey had been too intimidated by Mr Solo to pick the option of corporal punishment, but now the thought of getting spanked by her sexy boss was seeming less and less like a punishment and more and more like - well, not a  _ reward _ exactly, but she certainly wasn't as terrified of it as she had been just a day ago. Not when a naughty part of her had gotten such a thoroughly perverse enjoyment out of what was meant to be a punishment. Just the memory of the spanking was making her feel shamefully hot again. The next time she messed up at work - 

Rey gulped. _ No! _ There wouldn't  _ be _ a next time. This was never going to happen again. Rey's cheeks pinkened again as she hastily looked down at her keyboard, resolving to keep her head down and her nose out of trouble,

* * *

Rey had been a bit more distracted than usual throughout the rest of the week, sneaking glances at Mr Solo’s tall, broad-shouldered silhouette through the frosted glass of his office and fantasizing about being bent over his desk again. During particularly 

However, to Rey’s irritation, for all his thoughtfulness on the day of the spanking itself, Mr Solo now barely seemed to notice her at all. He was back to his usual demanding, unpleasant self within days, having table-pounding, window-rattling yelling matches with the other partners and making ridiculous demands of his junior lawyers. 

But when it came to Rey - nothing. Nothing at all. Other than a cursory  _ ‘good morning’, _ Mr Solo had barely said a handful of words to her in the rest of the week. Rey itched to draw Mr Solo’s attention again, as foolish as that might have been. But as a lowly paralegal, she just didn’t have the chance to interact with him much. 

Then - 

The door to Mr Solo's office slammed open with a loud crash. 

"Who's the paralegal assisting on the Crait file?" Mr Solo barked. 

Rey jumped, startled by the sound of the door slamming against the far wall. Clearly, Mr Solo was in one of his legendary tempers again. 

But the Crait file… it sounded familiar.  _ Very  _ familiar. With a sinking sensation in her chest, Rey began scanning the open folders on her desk, simultaneously racking her brain to try and recall everything that she could about the file.

Her hand brushed against a half-crumpled, neon yellow post-it note at the base of her computer monitor.

_ File Crait submissions _ , it was written, in Rey’s own familiar scribble. __

_ Oh, fuck! _

Rey had forgotten all about it. Abruptly, she recalled Rose handing the file to her yesterday morning, with instructions to submit their pleadings through the online filing system by - 

By  _ midnight. _

The filing deadline had been midnight. 

Rey had written a reminder to herself on that post-it note, and then stuck it on her computer monitor before going back to the file that she had been working on. Somehow, the note must have fallen off her monitor, and then she had forgotten all about it. Now they had missed the filing deadline. 

Rey swallowed and stood up from her seat. Her legs felt weak and shaky beneath her as Mr Solo turned to look at her, along with half the office. 

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered, looking down at the floor. "It was me. I - I forgot."

Mr Solo pressed his lips together in a thin line. His eyes flashed. Rey flinched. 

"See me in my office," Mr Solo snapped, then slammed the door shut again. 

Finn stood up and leaned over the divider separating their cubicle. His eyes were wide with horror. "Rey, if you need the money, I'll lend it to you. You can't let him spank you again -" 

Rey flushed. "No, it's okay, Finn," she said hastily, cutting him off. The thought of getting another spanking from Mr Solo again made her stomach do a funny little flip. Her breathing unconsciously quickened with anticipation. 

Finn must have mistaken her wide-eyed look of surprise for one of horror instead, because he continued, “He can’t do that to you. What if - what if we all go in and talk to him - ”

_ He can. Hell, I’d let him.  _

She could already visualize how it was going to play out. Mr Solo, scolding her in that deep rich, voice of his, ordering her to pull up her skirt and bend over the desk with her bottom up - 

Rey bit her lip, just barely managing to cut off her gasp.  _ No! _ If anyone realised how aroused she was becoming, she was going to die of embarrassment. 

But Finn was merely looking at her in concern, and Rey didn’t want her friend to worry. She forced a pleasant, unconcerned expression onto her face. 

"It'll be fine,” she assured Finn. “We can get a filing extension. I'll talk to Mr Solo about it. I'll better go and see him now." 

She got up from her seat, her heart pounding fast with the thrill of it all. She had never felt anything like this before - this unique mix of fear and arousal, this knowledge that the handsome man in the office down the hall was about to hurt her - and she was going to _like_ it. 

_ What’s gotten into me? _

Rey didn’t want to think about it too closely. If she did, she would probably have run screaming in the other direction. 

As she walked up the corridor to Mr Solo’s office, her mind was whirling with panicky stray thoughts. She could feel the eyes of her notoriously gossipy colleagues tracking her every move, even though everyone put on a good show of pretending to be absorbed in their work. 

Squirming internally, Rey raised her hand and knocked weakly on Mr Solo's door. Through the frosted glass pane, she could see his silhouette - the tall, broad-shouldered figure of a man sitting behind a desk. 

"Come in," he said curtly. 

Rey took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

Mr Solo was sitting behind his desk as usual, but this time, his arms were crossed over his chest, and there was a thunderous frown on his face. It suddenly occurred to Rey that she had never actually been on the receiving end of one of Mr Solo's legendary fits of temper before. The last time she had been late - a very routine infraction - Mr Solo had been annoyed with her, but not  _ infuriated. _ That was the key difference between then and now. Right now, he looked  _ terrifying. _ Rey gulped.

"Explain," Mr Solo snapped. 

Rey cringed as she looked down at the floor. The tips of her sensible black pumps peeked out from under the hem of her skirt. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I know it's not an excuse, but I just forgot. I even wrote myself a reminder and stuck it on my desk, but it must have fallen off, and then it just slipped my mind when I was distracted by other work." 

_ More like distracted by fantasies of being bent over and spanked.  _ The thought made Rey's cheeks grow even hotter. Yes, she  _ had  _ been dreaming about being spanked by him again. Perhaps a small, naughty part of her had even been hoping for something like this to happen - to be standing in front of her handsome boss right now, waiting for bated breath for him to pronounce her sentence and then bend her over his desk for punishment. 

Still, Rey did feel quite bad about messing up so spectacularly. "Can we ask the court for an extension?" she asked. "You can say it was my fault. I'll take responsibility for it - " 

Mr Solo cut her off. "You?" He laughed, but it was sarcastic, not mirthful. The sound of it, sharp and harsh, made Rey flinch again. "No, Rey. What sort of lawyer would I be if I threw my paralegal under the bus?" 

Whatever Rey had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. Unsure of how to respond, she nibbled on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say.

Mr Solo heaved a sigh. “Well, the situation isn't unsalvageable. I've instructed Poe to call the opposing counsel and request for their consent to an extension."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Through the frosted glass pane, Rey could see Poe's familiar silhouette outside Mr Solo's office. 

"Come in," Mr Solo said. 

Poe opened the door and entered. He gave Rey a reassuring look before turning to Mr Solo. "They agreed," he said. "We've got an extra day to file it."

Rey relaxed, and some of the tension drained out of her body. Mr Solo even treated Poe to one of his rare smiles.

Poe's eyes darted to Rey again, and then he continued in a placating tone, "So there was really no harm done. You know, everyone makes mistakes -" 

"Thank you," Mr Solo said firmly, cutting him off. "That will be all."

He got up and shut the door in Poe's face. The last thing Rey saw of Poe was his brows furrowed together in anxiety, his eyes flitting between Rey and Mr Solo. "Wait -" 

But then the door clicked shut, and then Rey was alone with Mr Solo again. When he turned back to her, Rey could see that his lips were pressed together in a cold, stern line, and his brows drawn together in a frown. 

Despite Poe's futile, valiant effort to rescue her, Rey knew that she wasn't going to get out of this punishment. The thought made her breathing quicken slightly, her heart pound just a little bit faster. 

“This better not happen again,” Mr Solo warned her. 

“No, sir,” Rey murmured, as obediently as she could manage. She lowered her gaze, looking down at the tips of her heels peeking out from beneath the hem of her black skirt. Her palms were beginning to sweat. She smoothed them down the side of her skirt, wiping off the trails of dampness. 

“Now, I’ll be docking your pay for this. That will be one hundred dollars from this month's pay cheque."

“I’d rather take the corporal punishment,” Rey said, the rehearsed words leaving her lips in a rush. "If - I mean, if that's still an option." 

Rey knew full well that it was indeed an option. On the same day when she had been spanked for the first time, she had gone straight home and read the employee handbook cover to cover, committing to memory all the circumstances under which she could be spanked again. No way was she going to pass up the opportunity that she had been dreaming of for the past week. 

This time, Mr Solo looked completely unsurprised at her choice. Had he guessed how much she had enjoyed herself the last time? Rey's stomach did another guilty little squirm. 

But then all thoughts fled from her mind as Mr Solo walked over to his desk again, brushing past her to pick up the familiar wooden ruler. An electric thrill shot through Rey's body at that brief, momentary contact. Her knees almost buckled. 

_ Oh, God. _ She was so weak for him. 

"Bend over my desk."

The command, spoken in Mr Solo's deep, husky voice, almost made Rey whimper out loud. 

She wasn't just going to stand there and wait for him to tell her to pull up her skirt. Rey reached behind herself and pulled up the hem of her skirt slowly, ever so slowly, scrunching it up over the curve of her ass to reveal her panties as she bared herself for the ruler. Cool air whispered over her exposed, bare skin as she left her skirt bunched up around her waist and then bent back down over the desk. 

Behind her, there was a sharp intake of breath. 

Rey lowered her head and smirked down at the table, very glad that she had selected her favourite white thong to wear this morning. A secret thrill ran through her veins at the effect that she was having on Mr Solo. Much as he would have liked to pretend otherwise, it was clear that her notoriously aloof, unfriendly boss wasn't  _ completely _ immune to the sight of a half-dressed woman bending over in front of him. 

Daringly, Rey shifted her weight from foot to foot, making her hips away from side to side. She arched her back slightly, pushing her hips back and her ass out. 

Mr Solo coughed. "Ten swats, same as before." 

"Yes, Mr Solo," Rey murmured. She blinked hard, staring at the swirls and lines of the woodgrain surface of Mr Solo's desk, heart pounding so hard that it felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. In that moment, she felt horribly exposed and vulnerable, knowing that she didn’t even have the scanty protection of her panties covering bottom like she had the last time. How much was this going to hurt?

Before Rey had time to brace herself, the ruler cracked down sharply on her exposed bottom. 

_ Smack! _

The sound of wood cracking down on soft flesh rang out in the silence of the office, so loud that Rey had no doubts that all her other colleagues would have been able to hear it. A shock of pain shot through her, and a hot, painful line was raised across the centre of her ass cheeks where the ruler had struck. 

Rey cried out loud, completely unprepared for the sudden sharp sting. She lurched forward, hips jerking forward against the desk from the force of the strike. 

_ Shit!  _ Rey swore internally. Her fingers tightened convulsively against the far edge of the desk. Had it hurt this much the last time? It must have - it wasn't as if Mr Solo was doing things any differently. Oh God, why had she thought that choosing the spanking again was a good idea? Already she was beginning to regret her impulsive decision. 

Rey had to bite her lip to keep herself from blurting out anything she would have regretted. Just one swat, and she was already on the verge of begging for him to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the next spank. 

_ Smack!  _ The ruler came down hard on Rey's exposed bottom again, a broad stripe which struck against the lower curve of her ass. All her breath left her lungs in a sharp gasp. Rey's muscles tensed painfully and she jerked again, convulsively straightening up. 

Before Mr Solo could order her to bend over again, Rey forced herself to get back down into position, bending over the desk. Breathing hard, she flattened her chest against the hard, unforgiving wooden surface, fighting back her instinctive urge to squirm out of reach of the wicked ruler. 

It tapped against her bottom again, right at the centre of her sore ass. Rey sucked in a breath. 

_ Smack! _ The third strike landed seconds later, the edge of the ruler cutting into her right ass cheek. Rey almost squealed. The pain was so sharp that for a brief moment, she panicked, wondering whether she had started to bleed. Surely not - if she was, Mr Solo wouldn't be lining up the ruler against her bottom again, preparing to give her the next spank. He couldn't really be that cruel… right? 

Rey whimpered. Her bottom throbbed in time with the quick hammering of her heartbeat, the marks left behind by the ruler blurring together in a hot, tender mass of raised stripes. She quivered under the _ tap, tap, tapping _ of the ruler against her ass as she tried to brace herself for the next strike. 

It was as if Mr Solo had sensed that Rey was nearly reaching the limits of her tolerance. The next smack of the ruler against her ass cheeks wasn't half as forceful as the earlier strokes, more akin to a firm pat than a hard swat. This time the sting faded quickly into a pleasant tingling warmth that suffused over her skin, leaving her feeling tender and oversensitive. 

Rey’s knees went weak. Her breathing quickened. She could feel herself growing wet again, just like the previous time.

She tried to squeeze her thighs together to conceal the evidence, but then Mr Solo pushed the ruler  _ between her legs,  _ nudging them apart. Rey let out an embarrassing, breathy squeak of surprise as the hard edge of the wooden ruler was shoved between her soft inner thighs.

“Legs apart.”

“Oh - oh, yes, Mr Solo,” Rey gasped out. She did as she was told, shuffling her sweating, shaking legs open until they were shoulder width apart. Her cheeks were burning from a mix of horrible embarrassment and undeniable arousal. Her ass throbbed. Her pussy throbbed. She arched her back again to show off her ass, whimpering as she lifted it for the ruler.

Mr Solo coughed once and cleared his throat.

Rey curled her trembling fingers more tightly around the far edge of the desk, internally bracing herself for the next strike. 

The ruler came down on her so suddenly, so forcefully that she was lifted up to her toes by the force of the strike. Rey yelped out loud, a jolt of pure sensation rushing through her blood, firing up her nerves as pain and heat spread across her bottom. Helplessly, she clenched her ass cheeks tightly, tensing up in a futile effort to squeeze away the sting. She squirmed, longing to reach back and shield herself, but all it would do was earn her another lecture. Her entire bottom, and the area between her legs as well, throbbed with heat. Rey burned with the urge to shove a hand down the front of her thong and rub her aching, throbbing clit. Heat bloomed across her cheeks as she flushed with a mixture of shame and arousal. 

Mr Solo cleared his throat again. “Do you, uh - do you need a break?” His voice sounded oddly hoarse.

It took Rey several moments for his words to percolate through her lust-fogged mind. “What - oh…” She blinked, processing the unexpected query. She had lost count already, but she had a vague feeling that they were only about halfway through.

Rey paused for a moment, thinking it over. “No,” she finally said, her voice shaky. The faster they were done, the faster she could find a private corner to get herself off again. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out before she had a screaming, trembling orgasm over his desk. 

Mr Solo didn’t say anything in response to that, but merely tapped the ruler against her ass again. The shock of the cool wood against her red-hot skin sent a jolt up Rey’s spine. She bit down on her lip as she turned her head to the side and rested her cheek against the desk. She squeezed her eyes tight as the ruler stroked over her sore, oversensitive ass cheeks.

_ Smack! _

Pain lit up her nerves, pain and a shock of arousal so intense that her knees almost buckled. She lurched forward again, and the mound of her pussy pressed down hard against the wooden surface of the desk, the pressure of it sending a spark of pure fire up her spine. 

A bitten-off moan escaped her lips, before Rey quickly caught herself and tried to turn it into a gasp.

_ Oh God.  _ Had Mr Solo noticed anything amiss?

Rey could just imagine what she must look to him now - skirt pulled up to reveal her skimpy,  _ slutty  _ thong, her ass flushed red and all marked up with from the swats of the ruler, whimpering and moaning like -

\- like someone was fucking her.  _ Hard.  _

Her cheeks were burning with lust and humiliation, her brow so beaded with sweat that Rey was sure that she was leaving damp marks across the desk. Heart pounding, her entire body trembling under his gaze, Rey spread her legs wider and arched her back minutely, lifting her hips up in invitation to receive the next swat.

It didn’t come.

The seconds ticked by. 

Rey, trembling and on the verge of orgasm, waited with bated breath for the next spank that would set her nerves alight, but  _ nothing happened.  _ The ruler rested against her ass again, but Mr Solo didn’t draw it back. Didn’t bring it down on her for the next hard swat.

Then -

“You’re getting off on this,” Mr Solo said, harshly. 

Rey choked. Her heart practically stopped. 

She remained frozen in place, hardly daring to breathe. This was her worst nightmare come true - being called out on how much she was enjoying these punishments. Panicky, half-formed thoughts flurried through her mind. Should she apologise? Deny it? Oh, God. She was going to be  _ fired. _ And after all the trouble that she had gone to!

“I -” 

Rey's voice broke on that brief word, falling speechless as she sensed him coming closer towards her. 

Mr Solo’s breathing was harsh. Ragged. It was almost as if - 

Almost as if he himself was on the verge of losing control. 

Rey sucked in a shallow breath. 

_ Could he really be…  _

Did she dare…? 

It was more an act of impulse than any considered decision on Rey's part. Looking back later, she would wonder how on earth she could have ever summoned up the courage to do it, with her pride and her modesty and her livelihood on the line. But in the heat of the moment, overwhelmed by hormones, sheer terror and fiery desire so strong that it made her knees weak and wiped her mind clean of good sense, Rey thrust her hips back towards him again. Almost as if she were presenting her ass to him, showing it off. It was a gesture of invitation that spoke a thousand words, a single sentence:

_ For you - if you want it.  _

For a brief, frozen moment, time seemed to stand still. 

Rey jumped as something came down on her sore ass again. The electric shock of the contact drove the breath from her lungs in a high-pitched gasp. But instead of the narrow line of hard wood that she had become so painfully familiar with, it was a warm, gentle caress, soft and feather-light where she hurt the most. 

It wasn’t the ruler. It was his  _ hand. _

Mr Solo's warm, large palm rested gently against her ruler-warmed bottom, a soft, sensual, touch which set her nerves alight. 

"You naughty girl," he said, his voice so deep and husky with arousal it was almost a growl. The sound of that low growl sent a fresh rush of shockingly intense arousal through her body. A soft, broken whimper tore free from Rey's lips. 

His hand stroked over the glowing red skin of her bottom, down, down until it had somehow slipped between her legs. Her thong was already soaked through with the evidence of her arousal, and the low chuckle from Mr Solo at that discovery made heat bloom across her cheeks again.

Rey cried out as a jolt of pure electricity fired through her nerves as his fingers found the warm, wet heat of her cunt. 

"Oh -  _ oh -" _

Mr Solo teased at her needy cunt under the fabric of her thong, his skilled fingers sliding between the slick lips of her labia, probing forward until he found the aching, throbbing nub of her clitoris.

Rey keened. Her knees shook, her body arching up into his touch as he caressed the soft, hyper-sensitive little nub. She squirmed under his masterful manipulations, grinding back against his fingers and spreading her thighs as if to welcome him into her. Rey reached for the waistband of her thong, desperate to get rid of the fabric in the way, but a sharp command from Mr Solo made her freeze. 

“Hands back on the table.” The order was punctuated by a light slap against her tender, throbbing ass. 

Unlike the ruler, the force of the blow wasn’t concentrated on a thin line, but spread out beneath the surface area of his large, warm palm, which was broad enough to cover most of her ass cheek. Rey cried out as her ass bounced under the force of the impact. The sting was nowhere near as bad as the pain from the earlier spanking, but Rey was still sore and sensitive, and that light slap reignited the lingering pain and heat in her reddened ass. Whimpering softly, Rey did as she was told, reluctantly shifting her hands forward to grip the far edge of the desk. 

In reward for her obedience, Mr Solo gripped the waistband of her thong, tugging it down past her hips in one hard, decisive jerk. Rey eagerly shimmied her hips from side to side to help him ease her panties off. She left her thong tangled around her ankle, too eager to even bother to kick it aside. 

Behind her, she heard the rustling of clothes as Mr Solo freed his belt from the loops of his trousers, and then the sound of a zipper

_ God. This was really going to happen. _

Rey really was about to get fucked by her boss like some sort of tart - her boss whom she had been fantasising about, oh, from the minute she had stepped foot in the law firm. Her boss who had just spanked her ass raw, and was now going to fuck her right in the middle of the workday, with her colleagues working obliviously right on the other side of the closed door. The thought of it made a fresh moan spill from her lips. A secret, naughty thrill ran through her, electrifying in its intensity. 

Rey spread her legs wider apart, shifting them apart to accommodate the breadth of Mr Solo’s hips as he slotted his body between her spread thighs. She hissed in surprise, squirming at the sting as he gripped hold of her ass cheeks in each hand, spreading them apart to expose the wet lips of her pussy. The animalistic fervour of him made Rey moan in delight, and seconds later, she felt the head of his cock nudging at the lips of her cunt. 

This was all happening so fast, so much faster than in her filthiest fantasies, and yet Rey had never wanted anything more than this in her life. 

"Mr Solo," she panted, needy and desperate, squirming to get more of his touch. She ached to feel him within her, to be split open and spread apart on his hard cock. The sensation of his groin nudging up against her warm, tender ass added an edge of pain to her pleasure. It was a surprisingly intoxicating sensation. Rey’s nipples throbbed, stirred to hard little nubs that strained uncomfortably against her tight work blouse.

Mr Solo leaned over her, bracketing her body in between his broad arms. 

“Ben,” he said roughly, his beard scratching the shell of her ear. “It’s  _ Ben.” _

“Ben,” Rey panted. “Ben - oh, oh,  _ please!”  _

Rey’s desperate, needy cry broke off into a high-pitched moan as he fucked hard into her aching pussy, sinking into her in one deep thrust. Pleasured tears burned in the corners of her eyes at the shock of the penetration, so deep that it drove the breath from her lungs. She let out a choked gasp as Ben continued to push himself deeper and deeper into her tight, wet heat, forcing her inner walls apart with his massive cock. The pleasurable stretch had Rey whimpering with delight and unmistakable arousal, squirming and trying to grind back against him, heedless of the sparks of pain from her sore, hypersensitive ass. 

Ben pounded into her pliant body at a brutal, frantic pace, each thrust forceful enough to send her rising to her toes. The pressure of the surface of the desk against her hard nipples and her pussy sent her soaring to ever greater heights of ecstasy. 

She didn’t think that she was going to last much longer. Rey squirmed beneath him, letting out small, broken whimpers as each stroke of his cock filled her cunt so perfectly, bringing her closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Her hands clutched convulsively against the edge of the desk, fingernails drawing thin scratches against the polished wood grain as she gasped with each hard thrust. 

Ben’s hands came down on the backs of her own. His hand was easily large enough to dwarf hers, and her hands momentarily fell still under the pressure of his grip. Then, he entwined his fingers with her own - thumb over thumb, his fingers weaving in between her fingers, as he leaned down to nuzzle the base of her neck. 

Shocked, Rey sucked in a small, shallow breath. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture, and for some reason, that small motion made fresh tears rise to her eyes. She trembled beneath Ben’s body, covered in his warmth, and in that moment, she felt as if every inch of her was filled with every inch of him. 

Another hard thrust, deep enough that she practically saw stars. Rey's mouth fell open i a stifled scream of ecstasy, and - 

“Ah!”

Rey froze, then clenched down helplessly around Ben’s cock, letting out small, gasping moans. Her cunt pulsed around Ben’s cock with the rhythm of her climax as wave after wave of ecstasy shook her body. 

_ "Fuck!"  _

Ben grunted in satisfaction, and with a few final jerky, erratic thrusts, he finally stilled, his hands tightening almost painfully around hers. Ben's breath came out in harsh pants against Rey's ear as his cock throbbed and pulsed within her cunt, releasing spurts of warm come into her welcoming heat. 

Rey clenched down around his cock, her pussy automatically milking it dry as it pulsed with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She let out a soft moan, her body going soft and pliant beneath him. Her ass and cunt throbbed, but she felt pleasantly sated and sore. She relaxed over the desk, enjoying the afterglow of a good, hard fuck just when she'd needed it the most. 

When Ben finally withdrew from her, she could feel a small trickle of his seed mixed with her own slick running down the insides of her spread thighs.

"Here," Ben said awkwardly. Rey blinked as a tissue box was shoved into her hands. She blinked again, then took the proffered tissue and began to clean herself up and put her panties back on. 

Ben straightened his clothes and then looked back down at her again. "Rey -" he began, but whatever he was about to say next was cut off as Rey raised herself up to her tiptoes and then kissed him full on the lips. 

Ben's eyes momentarily widened in shock. And then he was kissing her back, his lips pressed against hers with bruising force as he raised his hand to tangle it in her hair. Rey smiled into the kiss as he tilted her head back, wrapping his arm around her in a passionate embrace as the kiss deepened. 

Things were going to be very,  _ very _ different at work from now on. 


End file.
